gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Original 12
The "Original 12" refers to the twelve characters of the Super Smash Brothers series that have been in every installment since it's debut on the Nintendo 64. These twelve are: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff. The last four being unlockable fighters in the first Super Smash Bros. game. The term "Original 12" became popularized around the development time of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U from 2011 - 2014. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl there were two Event Matches that referenced the original 12 fighters: #10 *All-Star Battle Regulars*: "The Smash Bros. perfect-attendance crew! Fight the eight regulars in order!" - #29 *All-Star Semifinal Regulars*: "Four hidden characters from the past game! They're secret perfect attendees!" Ness and Jigglypuff almost cut. According to some sources; the characters "Ness" and "Jigglypuff" had almost been cut from previous installments of the series. Ness was supposedly going to be replaced by Lucas (a newcomer from the Earthbound series since Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii) in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but due to the delay of "MOTHER 3" at the time; Ness was kept. Jigglypuff was almost cut from Melee to Brawl, but likely due to delays in Brawl's release there was enough development time to include her in the final game. According to a Source Gaming article; Ness was supposedly almost cut again from Brawl to Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, again in favor of Lucas, but the development team chose to keep Ness. Lucas was later added as DLC (downloadable-content) in both Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. Differentiations of Link throughout the series. Some have said that the Link in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee is a different "Link" than that of later installments. This is because of the Legend of Zelda timeline having multiple different Link characters throughout its series. Although the Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is different than that of the previous two installments; the character is still Link. Whereas "Young Link" and "Toon Link" refer to specific iterations of Link, the Link in Smash can be any iteration. The developer of the Super Smash Bros series; Masahiro Sakurai, has never purposely cut any characters. He goes on record saying they try to bring back every fighter, but some fighters are not as high priority as others; and because of time constraints not everyone is guaranteed to come back. Though with the installment of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on Nintendo Switch, the development team made bringing back every fighter their number one priority, so no cuts had to be made, ultimately pleasing fans of every character. God bless Masahiro Sakurai. (To see fan thoughts on the characters past the Original 12, head on over to the roster page.) The Cast of the Original 12 *Mario *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Captain Falcon *Ness *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Jigglypuff Category:Terminology Category:Smash Bros Category:Abominations Category:Irrelevant